


Unexpected

by Ezralenne



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezralenne/pseuds/Ezralenne





	Unexpected

Yunho mourns the loss of his relationship. It was something that he treasured the most out of all that he has. Had. It hurts so much that he can physically feel the pain of his heartbreak. It would have been easier to hate them both, but he can't. At this point, he blames himself for being blind. He noticed the exchanged looks, the bright smiles, and the too long gazes. He thought getting married to his best friend would be best friend. They had the same stance about love and romance. Love is for family, romance is a dream that children want.

 

Oh, how he'd been wrong. He assumed that they'd both still believe it for years. For until their dying days. But people change the minds. Nothing is set in stone.

 

The two of them has been trying to reach his phone in the last few hours. He only replied that he's fine (they all know he isn't) and he's just taking a walk (this they all know is true). That's how he deals with things, take long walks and think.

 

He ended up on that bar where Siwon and Heechul likes to set their weekend night outs.

 

He smiled at the bartender, they've been customers here for a long enough time that he already know what Yunho would want depending on his mood. Changmin is also very good at reading Yunho's mood.

 

He slides the drink towards Yunho, "First one is on the house." He smiled at him sympathetically.

 

"Thank you, keep them coming."

 

Changmin raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment. It's a slow night, not many people around, probably because the weather is shit and it's a Tuesday.

 

They talked. Changmin has a knack of making Yunho talk freely about anything and everything. The guy is really good at his job. Yunho probably said that out loud because Changmin laughed and reminded him that he also co-owns that bar, he's not talking with him to keep him paying. The conversation turned into teasing. Changmin's eyes becomes mismatched when he laughs out loud.

 

Yunho looked around to check if they're being too loud. They're not, because almost everyone has gone home so no one gives a f*ck. The other employees have started closing off some area.

 

He looked back at Changmin. Taking in his features and… he probably stared too long or gave a too appreciative look because Changmin asked if he likes what he sees.

 

"Yes," he replied. He actually not only likes it, but wants it. He added.

 

"Aren't you married?" He is. Yunho nodded. But he hasn't mentioned that his wife and their bestfriend have sat him down, both apologetic, and requested a divorce now that her grandfather have passed. She no longer have anyone stopping her from running off with another woman. Her parents are set for the rest of their lives.  They've long ago accepted that she enjoys being with a man and a woman equally. They even offered him her shares in their joint companies.

 

He told him they didn't have too.

 

He only told Changmin about work and silly things like how Heechul has him and Siwon on their toes because he brought his cats in their office and they're not taking over the place by biting ankles.

 

"She and I agreed to keep the relationship open. Is the wedding ring a deal breaker for you?"

 

"You sure that relationship is open?"

 

"She suggested it. It's a mutual decision."

 

"Huh." Changmin accessed him for a few seconds before leaning forward and kissing him. "My apartment is on the 4th floor, wanna come up?"

 

He nodded and grabbed Changmin for another kiss. He and his wife have both been honest to each other about being equally attracted to both sexes.  So many similarities between them made their parents push for a marriage and a merger. If only his parents know what the two of them are up to now. They've always thought he married a conservative woman.

 

It was a quick trip upstairs. Took a short break to discuss preferences and manage prep, kinda tedious but the pay-off of that is always great.

 

Took some time to get their hands off each other and reach the bedroom. It's been a while since he shared a bed with another man but it was familiar and exciting.

 

Changmin is a generous lover, he listens to both spoken and unspoken queues and acts on them. It's also a bonus that their preferences matches well and he got the body and strength needed to manhandle someone as tall as Yunho is.

 

Sweaty, slightly drunk, and very sated… Yunho rolled over to look at Changmin. "Any chance I can come over another time and we do this again?"

 

"How open is your relationship, exactly?"

 

"Very open. We've both scheduled meetings with our lawyers to see if we can quietly divorce, so regardless of that status, I think there's nothing wrong with us doing this."

 

"If that's the case, come over anytime you want."

 

"Good." Yunho slipped his hand under the cover to touch him. Another round would be very much welcome. He doesn't know where this would go. If this is just letting off steam and acting on a long simmering attraction, or something else. They'll see.

 

 


End file.
